The Water sisters
by NyanSmoothie
Summary: What is Juvia Lockser had a sister and she joined Fairy Tail? What if Juvia's love gets stolen right from her? A complex love triangle erupts in fairy Tail, and then when Lyon from Lamia Scale joins in... A story of revenge, love, confusion, and a change of plans. Will Loya Locsker complete her plan to take revenge on Juvia? And, will Loya find a love of her own? Please review.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

The cold, cold snow landed on the palm of my hand and I squeezed it, watching as the solid turned into water and melted into my skin. I breathed out, completely relxed in this nice, refreshing weather. The world had turned completely white, and the thin layer of the white fluff covered the grass.

My silk scarf lossely waved in the wind, and so did my white skirt. I laughed to myself, and chatted with the seemed like the only ones that were like me in this worls, ones that loved this cold. Was I really the only one who didn't mind this? Everyone else would walk around huddled up together, even in the warmth of the city. Not me.

This Snow Wizard would never be negative about the glorious thing we call Winter!

''Loya! Loya!'' I spun round hearing my name, and saw with regret that the Maid was running towards me. _Even she was dressed in a war coat, and winter clothes._

Goodness, I just _despiced _Winter clothing! It was so warm, so fuzzy... And it drove out Any feeling of cold out of your body! How could others even stand it? Well, I, personally-

''Loya Lockser! Don't go!'' The middle-aged maid finally caught up to me, standing on the edge of the stairs to my Mansion. Well not mine, but my parents'. 'Please, ma'am, our parents-''

''What about them?'' I snapped, and glared at the Maid. Which I later regretted, as her eyes seemes so full of pain, so rejected...

''They asked you to-''

''That wasn't a question.'' I interuppted again, ''I already told them that I shall join a Magician Guild, and become the strongest and most popular of all.'' Did I really think like that? No. I am not like other wzardds, I do not live to be the srongest or most-known, I crave for something else...

''But, you may not.'' The Maid didn't bother giving a long explanation this time.

I chuckled slightly, which I really didn't mean to, I guess. I curled my light blue hair around my finger, round and round and round, in long twisty spirals. ''My sister joined a Magician Guild. Why can't I, as her younger sister go too? Juvia got to leave me, she got to leave everything!'' The maid ddin't say anything, and I started walking off. The woman held out her hand towards me for a second, as if to say something too, then stopped herself. Good.

I breathed in the fresh winter air, and walked toward the snow-covered forest. The trees were on all sides of me, and I felt safe and enclosed between them. The nice, safe feeling left quickly when I reached the edge of the city.

I remembered all the things that Juvia had done to me when she still lived in the Mansion with our family, how mean she was to me. That is my reason to join a Guild. To get revenge upon all she had done to me, and prove to her that this little sister of her's is more powerful than her! But, which Guild will _I _join?

Juvia had joined Phantom Lord, as she said in her first (and only) letter a few years ago. I counted with my fingers every guild option I've got to choose from that is close to this town. Hmmm...

Blue Pegasus; Well, the guys look cute and apparently this handsome guy - Hibiki - is a Mage there. But I hear that their master is very... How should I put this? _Over-original._

Quatro Cerberaus;No. Their master is like a freaking retarded seal! And the members? Retarded, ugly morons. Like, no thanks.

Lamia Scale; Well, it sounds like a guild that has a sense of fashion, at least. But... Again, it is full of weirdos and I heard that their Master is quite unpleasant. Also, the name sounds too cheesy.

Fairy Tail; The ones that used to be the most troublesome and powerful guild in Fiore, and yet had sunk down to the title of the weakest guild in seven years. Well, even though they're poor they are my only option left available. If I want to find a Guild that's anywhere close to Phantom Lord, that is.  
And that I do.  
I mean, hey, if anything I can Join them and give them some of my money -Which is a lot -, and their status should encrease!

Ha, so it's decided.

Wait and see Fairy Tail, Loya Lockser shall make you the best in all Fiore!


	2. Chapter One - Fairy Tail

_**Chapter One**_**_  
_****Fairy Tail**

Here she was. ''It's okay, it's okay...'' The girl kept telling herself, as if to convince herself that it really was, indeed, Okay. She had long, pale blue hair that went right up to her elbows, and eyes that were deeper than the ocean. She wore a shoulder-less white, silky top with black Goth flowers in the centre, long with a matching skirt and long black boots. She twitched her feet uncomfortably, as she stood.

''Loya, relax...Loya, relax...'' She chanted to herself quietly, and sighed. The place in front of her looked like it was previously a Mill of some kind, but was now turned into a building. _A Guild._ Why was she even so nervous? ''You're joining a _Light Guild _Loya, for God's sake!'' Was it really this nerving joining a Guild? How hard could it be, going inside and asking to Join? Very hard in her case. Even though she acted all tough on the outside, tiny little things would make her nervous and scared sometimes. ''Just like this door...'' It sounded weird, her saying that. How can doors be _scary_?  
But, Loya had a real bad feeling about this Guild. It felt like something will happen, something big

The girl stomped her feet angrily, and looked up at the door. She was standing on the doorstep, and there'd be no turning back now. She's got nothing to lose anyway.

Slowly, her hand reached for the handle. The wooden door had a rich, golden looking handle, which was actually only cheap plastic. Loya's fingertips barely touched the edges of the handle, when... She took her hand away.  
Every single second, the idea of joining Fairy Tail seemed to keep getting worse and worse.

_Creeeeeeeak_

A floor board on the other side of the door moaned as weight stood upon it. Clearly, there was someone on the opposite side of the door. _Maybe I should just walk away and pretend that I wasn't going to join this Guild? Maybe I can join another Guild? No. Actually, maybe I should. No, I will feel nervous in all other guilds too. And the other Guilds had so many major negatives, Loya. This is your only choice. Take it or leave it. I guess... No! The sound of Lamia Scale sounds better to me right now, so I'll just-_  
The Snow Mage never got to finish arguing with herself.

The door was open, and standing there was a guy. He had pinkish red hair, and flaming eyes. Loya could certainly see some fang-like teeth through his mouth. That just seemed creepy. However, the black vest, scarf, and sandals didn't really go with that word. Loya nearly opened her mouth to comment on the Mage's poor clothing style when he opened his mouth to say something and Loya couldn't take it. His fangs were too scary! ''V-Vampire! Aaaaaaah!'' She screamed, but for only a short matter of time, as the doors were quickly shut in her face. _In my face. The doors got shut. In my face. In my face._  
Loya shouldn't have screamed. Now the Mage will tell everyone in his Guild to ignore her, and not to ever le her in because she was being so rude. Seriously, how can there be a Vampire _in a Guild?_

The female heard some shouts from the inside of the Guild, but didn't make out any words. Suddenly, the door flew open. ''I am sorry about Natsu...'' A lady with white, long hair answered and chuckled slightly. She had a simple pink dress, and had a tray of drinks in her free hand, which she was easily manoeuvring. ''Who are you? I haven't seen you around here.''

''I am Loya,'' She talked very quickly, still nervous. ''And I wanted to join Fairy Tail so I came here, but if it isn't okay, I mean if you don't want me or don't accept new members then I can just get going anf find another Guild,so,um...'' Okay, she was maybe faking it. Loya was down-right nervous, but she wasn't the type to be all innocent and nice. She liked to call herself a Rock-Chick from Hell. However, the white haired teen didn't seem to notice and grabbed Loya by he hand, dragging her inside.

''Loya, go to see Master.'' The girl laughed, and walked off to serve the drinks when someone from the Guild called for her. The guy who called had ginger hair, and was very tall. His companion was a fat guy that kept eating anything he could find. Eek.

Loya looked around the Guild, trying to pin point where the Master was. Her gaze paused on an old, short man sitting on a table in the centre of the room. He had a white, fat moustache and a huge head. He sat next to a barrel of sake, and held a staff-like object, which Loya guessed meant that he was the master of Fairy Tail.

Reluctantly, the Mage walked up to the Old Man. She took slow, silent steps and it seemed like hours until she finally reached him. She stood in front of him, not sure what to say or do, and waited for him to notice her. He didn't. ''Um, yo? Er, I mean, hello?'' It seemed that girls in this guild were not supposed to say _Yo. _At least, it seemed that way.

The old master looked at her, ''Yo! So you want to join our Guild?'' Loya was shocked at how he knew why she came for a moment, then silently noted to herself that it was pretty obvious.

''Yeah...That would be nice.'' She smiled, which she did not fake. The nervousness and worry inside her slowly melted and reincarted as excitement and unexpected joy. _Being in a Guild, it seems so fun. And the boys here are okay, too._

''Hehe, where do you want your guild mark? Shall I mark it?'' The Master asked, with a slight blush. Loya turned red herself, but shrugged the embarrassment away. He must have marked other girls and they survived, so whatever.

''Um...'' Loya thought carefuly. She had heard that the Guild Marks tended to be placed in areas that the person has chosen, and that place usually describes them. Outgoing, seductive and brave woman may get the mark on their breasts, strong men may get it on their arm... ''Thigh. I want it on my left thigh.'' Yeah, that seemed about right.

''Master, please let me do it. Girls may not want men to Mark them.'' The white haired girl interuppted, carrying a stamp with the Fairy Tail sign on it. She looked at the Old Man, and he shrugged and walked away. Phew, Loya was secretly glad about that.

''Extend your leg, and lift your skirt up a bit so I could mark you.'' The Mage said, and Loya obeyed. ''Oh, Loya, I am Mirajane by the way. But call me Mira, okay?'' She smiled, and so did the blue-haired girl. The Snow Mage had already realised who Mirajane was, but didn't want to bother her with the whole fan-girling thing that others would do. ''It won't hurt much.'' And really, the only thing that she felt was a slight stinging, tingling feeling until the stamp was away from her.  
''Welcome to fairy tail, Loya!''

Fairy Tail was really fun. Why did she think badly of it in the first place? They even held a party in Loya's honour, and there was so much dancing and singing!

...Except that now everyone was fighting. The Snow Mage stared at the huge fight from one of the dark corners of the Guild, next to a closed window. It was pretty interesting watching, and she would have gladly joined in if it hadn't felt so awkard to drop her innocent act so quickly. Still, Loya was observing every single bit of it.

A black-haired guy with no shirt on and 'Natsu' were fighting, and then for some reason or another, the black-haired guy ran out of the fighting circle, _pantless.  
_Loya covered her eyes at the sight, and hid behind a curtain. ''I didn't see it, I didn't see it, I didn't see it...'' She kept telling herself, but she couldn't help but remember it. It was the most disturbing thing she had seen in her whole life!

But, over time, everyone settled down. She guessed that they all lost their energy, and some were unconcious. ''We're back!'' A masculine voice sounded from the entrance of the Guild, ''God, some big hell of a fight? Gi hee.''

Another voice, just as deep joined in. ''Yeah,Gajeel. The Guild seems like it was partying like hell.'' Loya knew that there were guys there, and she couldn't help but peek at them through the edge of the curtain.

Her eyes went wide, and she dived for the curtain's cover once again.


	3. Chapter Two - The Sisters

**Author note: **This chapter took ages to do, and yet it is so short. Sorry for the shortness of it, but I just didn't know what else to add to it.

**_Chapter Two_****_  
_****The Sisters**

Juvia looked around the trashed Guild, and sighed. Why did they have a party...so randomly? It's not like anything big happened, right? And Grey-sama... Where was he?! ''Juvia is baaaaack!'' The water woman said quite loudly, hoping for a half-naked Grey to come and greet her.

Gajeel made a _tch _noise next to her, and Juvia narrowed her eyes. ''But, what the hell? Why d'ya do this party now?'' The Dragon Slayer asked, seeming quite annoyed. No, _very _annoyed. Everybody knew that Gajeel loved to sing and play music in parties, and missing one out would make him really angry. Juvia cocked her head to one side. Probably the Guild Members were quite happy that he wasn't there to kill their ear-drums.

''Gajeel,'' The black exceed joined in, in his usual deep voice -Which was way deeper than Gajeel's-, ''What did you expect? It's not their fault we were on a job.''

''Heh? Lily, you mean they are celebrating us going on a job?'' Gajeel grinned, showing his crazy smile to the Guild Members, ''Gi hee. Good enough of a reason.''

Juvia shook her head, understanding that their Job wasn't the reason. She caught the eye of Mirajane, who was cleaning the tables at the bar. ''Mira-san,'' Juvia began, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Grey, who had weirdly disappeared somewhere since when she came inside the Guild. ''Juvia wonders what was the point of this party. It isn't because of the job, right?''

Mirajane chuckled, and leaned her elbows against the table, watching the other Mage. ''No, Juvia. Actually, a new member joined the Guild! Oh, it has been such a long time since someone new joined, that the Guild couldn't help themselves than throw a party in all their joy!'' Yeah, that kind of made sense. It has been about seven years since the last time someone joined Fairy Tail, what with them becoming the weakest guild in Fiore.

Juvia blinked, ''Juvia wishes to see the new member.'' And looked around quietly, trying to make out an unfamiliar face. All of a sudden, the Water Mage noticed the curtain moving and walked over to it. Juvia rolled her pretty blue eyes, and took a hold of the curtain, pulling it aside to reveal the New Mage.

Juvia's hands went over her mouth for a second, then she quickly tried to stop doing that and glared straight at the young female in front of her. ''Loya...'' She hissed through clenched teeth, feeling the hatred radiating of both of them. ''What are you doing here?''

Loya glared right back, trying to look confident. ''Juvia, the question is what are _you _doing here! Did you run away from Phantom Lord?''

Silence. Long, long silence.  
Eventually, with bright red cheeks, the Water Mage shook her head. ''No, moron. Phantom Lord is gone.'' And with that, she walked away hoping to wake up somewhere in her bed, or even on the battlefield, and find out that this was just a dream.

And yet, everybody seen it.  
They saw the way the sisters moved alike, the way they looked alike, and even the way they coldly glared at eachother from other sides of the Guild.

Eventually, the Metal Dragon Slayer walked over to Loya, ''Hey, new girl.'' He began, looking her over, and it felt disturbingly like an X-Ray scan, ''What up with you and Juvia?'' However tough he looked, Gajeel didn't feel like that inside at all. Juvia was his only friend here from Phantom Lord, and it pained him to see her upset.

Loya shook her head slowly, and took a sip of her pink and white cocktail drink. ''We didn't get along as children,'' She said when she put her glass of drink down, and watched the liquid as it appeared to look lke pink and white waves of the ocean. ''I didn't know she was in Fairy Tail, and that came as such a shock...''

Gajeel grunted and nodded, ''Tough times, eh?'' He looked at Juvia, who was now unenthusiastically fan-girling over Gray. That was quite unusual of her, shd was always so enthusiastic about him. ''But... If you get in the way of Juvia, or take Gray away from her, you'll have to deal with me. Got it?'' Loya nodded slowly, her eyes wide in fear.


	4. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for taking this long with such a short chapter. Because of Christmas, and the big amount of homework i have eceived from School, all my time was taken away. Actually, i was planning on making the chapter longer but decided that I should not delay more than i have._

* * *

**_Chapter Three_****_  
_****_First Encounter_**

A quick week went by, and in that time Loya managed to get a nice house to live in, not far away from Fairy Tail.

Life as a Guild Mage was splendid, and it was so fun to be in such a Guild. They would party over the tiniest incident - Like when Cana managed a new drinking record or when Gajeel was out and about on a job, so they wouldn't have to listen to him play his awful guitar.

_Gajeel.__  
_The Snow Mage still shuddered and feared the Dragon Slayer. At about that time a week ago, he threatened her about getting in the way of Juvia. And he seemed serious.  
''Juvia, you have such a person to protect you...'' Wait, did she just say that? Loya turned red all over, and punched a blue pillow, pretending that it was Juvia's face. The girl now felt bitter inside, and went to get a shower and forget all about Juvia and Gajeel for now.

As today, she will choose her first job as a Guild Member.

* * *

''Hey, Loya!'' As someone called her, the girl promptly turned around to see Grey. And, Oh God, he was actually _wearing _something!

''Y-Yes...?'' The Snow Mage didn't dare meet his gaze. Why was she so embarrassed? Usually, you would freak out over seeing guy's shirtless, but in this one's case... ''How come you're actually wearing clothes?'' Loya blurted without giving it a second thought. She suddenly turned red at her stupid question, and watched silently as the other Mage raised an arched eyebrow.

''I _do _usually wear clothes, you know. Especially when I am going on a job.'' Grey smiled, and Loya could feel two burning pairs of eyes on her back. _Are Juvia and Gajeel trying to melt me or something? _

''O-Oh, so...'' The Snow Mage looked down at her legs, and shifted slightly. She wouldn't have paused like that if those two Phantom Lord's wouldn't keep staring at her like she was some kind of Elephant with wings and a skirt. ''Are you going on a job as well?'' Well, the answer was obvious. Loya felt like slapping herself for being such a dumb-ass, but that wouldn't do any good.

''Yeah... But it's kind of a partner one.''

Loya nodded, ''Yeah, then?''

Grey rolled his eyes, ''I'm saying if you want to come with me? You can't go on your first job alone, anyway.''

Under usual circumstances, she would have said '_yes' _right away, but, ''What about J-Juvia?'' The Mage didn't mean to sound so uncertain and scared, but that's how she did sound like right now.

''She'll live.'' And with those words, the Ice Magician dragged the girl out of the Guild, after slightly waving to Mirajane who casually waved back. And giggled. _Wait, what? _

The air smelt so fresh and nice, and the seagulls above the Mages' heads screeched cheerfully. The sun blazed above them, and the sand beneath their feet playfully scattered at every step somebody took.

''Um, Grey, you can let go of my hand now...'' The Snow Mage rolled her pretty blue eyes, and watched as the guy's face first flushed pink, and then he let go. Loya fluttered her eyelashes at him, waiting for an excuse.

''I thought that you'll be scared...'' Grey clearly made it up on the spot, but Loya pretended not to notice. ''...Because there are Crabs in the sand. And they have pincers...'' With the lost words, the Mage mimed a crab with pincers. The Snow girl giggled slightly, as it was a very weird and funny sight to see.

''Ooooh, this Mansion looks pretty fancy!'' She said after a while, as a huge cream house entered their view. ''Is this where the Client lives?'' Grey nodded slowly, and he was just about to knock on the door...


End file.
